flanaganfandomcom-20200213-history
The Invaders
The Invaders is the second book in the Brotherband Chronicles by John Flanagan. Synopsis Hal and the Herons have done the impossible - they have beaten the other brotherbands of Skandia and won the competition. But then the Skandians' most precious artifact the Andomal is stolen and the Herons, who were guarding it at the time, are shamed for their failure. To reprove their worth and regain their honor, they must track down the thief Zavac and his band of pirates and recover the artifact. But it won't be easy. They must survive a fridgid winter, cross stormy seas and battle deadly pirates. Even with their training and the help of Skandias' greatest warrior they may not make it back alive... 'Plot' Hal and the Herons have now been sailing for ten days straight since they left Hallasholm. However, as Stig points out, they cannot keep this up forever because the gale force winds and the huge waves in the storm are growing stronger by the hour. Sooner or later they must find shelter; the alternative is being sunk. Hal agrees and looks on his navigation chart to find any possible bays where they can weather the storm out. The majority of the bays and coves along the coast of the Stormwhite Sea were facing south—directly into the wind. Despite that, Hal manages to find a bay with its entrance facing north. They pull in to shore just in time as all of the Herons are completely drained of energy. Hal calls this haven "Shelter Bay". Shelter Bay , A Few Days Later... The Herons have now been at the bay for a few days. Hal and Ingvar have been working for a long time on one of his new inventions in the small workshop the Herons had constructed. Because of the bad weather, the brotherband is just staying in the tent they constructed. With nothing to do and being absolutely bored, the Herons are now all bickering. One day, Thorn finally gets too annoyed at the bickering lot and barges into the workshop and tells Hal that with nothing to do, his brotherband is falling apart and arguing. He adds that his crew used to work together and were a brotherband, now the brotherband has fallen into disarray. Their weapons skills are also sadly deficient. Hal admits he has let things fall apart when they arrived at the bay. He begins to get things into shape. First Hal ends the argument in the tent by simply telling Ulf and Stefan to switch sleeping spots. Next he appoints Thorn as the trainer and Thorn begins to get them back into good physical condition with various exercises and he begins to teach them the finer points of weapons skills. Brotherband Training: Again! Thorn makes them do exercises including jumping as high as you can and clapping their hands over their heads, running in the soft, nasty sand along the two kilometer beach, and also speed, agility, and balance exercises on greased rolling poles and vine nets. please edit Characters *Andras *Barat *Edvin *Hal *Ingvar *Jesper *Lydia *Rikard *Stig *Svengal *Thorn *Ulf *Wulf *Zavac Gallery Broherband 2.jpg|American cover Brotherband-the-invaders-book-two.jpg|Australian cover Widescreen book2.jpg|Invaders Wallpaper Stig.jpg|Hal|link=Hal Hal brotherband.jpg|Stig|link=Stig Brotherband2 paper.jpg Brotherband2 desktop widescreen.jpg Brotherband2 .jpg Category:Books Category:Pages under construction Category:Articles in need of improvement